Boo's Job at Freddy's Anime Convention
by bartsimpsoncake.55
Summary: Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid tries to survive for 5 Nights at Freddy's Anime Convention
1. Sign Up Trick

Chapter 1 : Sign Up Trick

Its was a wonderful Sunday afternoon in South Park, Colorado but one day at the home of Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid and his 3 older sisters Yoshiba Pie Rabbid, Anne Fire Rabbid and Jennifer Ice Rabbid were enjoying a fun time until the phone ringed

Anne : Hello?

Convention Manager *on phone* : Um Hello I would like to sign up someone for to watch over some of our Animatronics from 12 AM – 6 AM for about 5 Nights?

Anne : Oh yes that would be wonderful

Convention Manager : And who would you like to sign up?

Anne : *speaks in a serious whisper* Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid

Convention Manager : Sure that be wonderful! How old is he?

Anne : *serious whisper again* Around 18 Years Old

Convention Manager : Oh how delightful anyone under 18 won't work that well due to serious problems which are kept secret, alright, Sorry to call on a Sunday

Anne : Its fine, We'll send our brother to the Convention at 11:55 PM *Hangs up phone*

Jennifer : Who was that?

Anne : A Convention Manager wants our brother to watch over some animatronics around 12 AM – 6 AM for 5 nights...

Yoshiba : Oh wonderful now we can finally get rid of him!

*the next night at 11:57 PM*

Boo : A-Are you sure this place is a good idea to work at gals? What if its filled with killer animatronics?

Yoshiba : Hey don't feel bad... You'll make new good friends with THESE animatronics... I promise! OK?  
Boo : O-Ok...

*Boo's sisters drive away*

Boo : *opened the door and went inside and went to the office*

Anime Freddy : *whispers to Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica that she saw the new Night Guard*

Anime Bonnie : *whispers* He looks to young to be a night guard... That poor thing

Anime Chica : *whispers* Yeah Bonnie that looks like a little child... We never suffocate Children... That poor child...

Anime Freddy : *angry whisper* Shut up and act natural!

Boo : *turned around but checked the time* OK just one more minute *enters the office*

To be continued...


	2. Friendly Anime Bunny and Anime Chicken

Chapter 2 : Friendly Anime Bunny and Anime Chicken

Boo gets a phone call and it leaves a message

Mairusu Paua : Uh... Hello, Hello hello? Umm are you there, Well if you are then you must be the new night guard at The "New and Improved" Freddy's Anime Convention I would like to get you started on your first night here... Well lets start with the animatronics... Freddy AniBear the leader of the showstage she doesn't start moving until around until around like Night 3 so keep that in mind but I wouldn't really check the Show Stage so very often!

Boo looks at the Show Stage and realized these animatronics had breasts and panties almost shrieking

Mairusu Paua : But anyways Bonnie and Chica won't be moving until around like 3-4 AM-ish so you won't have any harm for a while and if you want to avoid getting caught by them put the spare Anime Freddy head cause they can both come from the vents...

Boo sees the spare Anime Freddy head and makes sure he doesn't get caught

Mairusu Paua : But I'd always recommend being careful on your 2nd Night cause Foxy and Mangle they can come from the front dark hall and always make sure to flash your flashlight in front of their eyes as quick as possible and flash their eyes a couple or maybe a lot of times so they don't get you and they will simply go away, same thing with Freddy

Boo noticed the flashlight and he'll make sure he'll be safe from Anime Foxy and Anime Mangle

Mairusu Paua : Oh and I would like to recommend that there is a "Wind Up Music Box" in the "Prize Corner" Camera there sleeps the Puppet just don't ever and I mean ever let her out of the box ever! Or else she'll go to the office and tries to automatically hold your mouth into her mouth a kiss for like 5 minutes, but the music box won't start around your 2nd night so don't worry about that for tomorrow

Boo goes onto the cameras again while going to the "Prize Corner" Cam and shook his head in a freaked out way

Mairusu Paua *still on the phone*: And that should be it, but I'll instruct about 3 other animatronics which by the names of Balloon Babe, Golden Freddy and Springtrap, So I'll talk to you tomorrow! *hangs up*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Well... That did not seem to hel- *hears the vents and turns on the lights and sees Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica* No! *puts on spare Anime Freddy head*

Anime Bonnie : Don't be scared little child we won't suffocate you *she gets out of the vent and into the office*

Anime Chica : Yeah me and Bonnie won't hurt you little child *also gets out of the vent and into the office*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Y-You won't at all

Anime Bonnie : Of course not, Your just a kid and we'd never suffocate children with our breasts

Anime Chica : *takes the Anime Freddy head* Don't worry child we'll keep you safe *ruffles Boo's hair*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : O-Ok...

*clock hits 3 AM*

Anime Bonnie : So kid, what's your name and how old are you?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Oh my name is Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid and I am 7-years-old

Anime Chica : That's a nice name... and why your so young?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : My older sisters don't like me anymore, so I can die here... *sad way*

Anime Bonnie : Oh you poor child... We'll protect you and by the way we never did this to children at all so, after your 4th night, We'll inject you with some Anime medicine!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : ….? What's that?

Anime Chica : Oh, its a type of medicine that you'll get to be like one of us!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Oh... what are the effects?

Anime Bonnie : Well, it depends on which of us you'll be turning into, which is either the Bear, Bunny, Chicken or Fox... and yet we already got a color for you and that is Pink and no Mangle is white but she has a little pink on her side but you little child will be completely pink!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Oh... Ok... I hope its not too serious...

Anime Bonnie : *sighs* Lets just say... you'll have our breast size and for your panties it will be like a hot pink!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *freaks out* Huh?

Anime Chica : Don't worry child, we'll teach you about this until we get there, OK?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Ok... *shivers*

*clock hits 5:55 AM*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : My shift is almost done... see you girls tomorrow night *heads to the exit*

To be continued!


	3. Kind and Gentle Anime Foxes

Chapter 3 : Kind and gentle Anime Foxes

Boo came back for the 2nd Night and got his 2nd phone call

Mariusu Paua : Hello, Hello? Are you there and if you are, good job making it through your first night, I'm proud of you good job! Well, now lets go to the 3 other animatronics.. Ok so Balloon Babe... You gotta be careful with her cause she can automatically take your batteries and you won't be able to flash your light into Foxy or Mangle's eyes so make sure you put on your spare Anime Freddy head just at the right time!

Boo looks into the camera and notices Anime Balloon Boy in the Game Area camera

Mariusu Paua : But anyway now to Golden Freddy and Springtrap, these animatronics your going need to worry about a lot cause Golden Freddy can appear in your office around 1-2 AM... but not until Night 4 though along with Springtrap but she only goes through the vents just like how Bonnie and Chica would do so you won't be in harm until your next 2 nights... If your gonna survive that is...

Boo looks into the camera and sees Anime Golden Freddy and Anime Springtrap in the Parts/Service camera and said

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Good god, they look real ugly...

Mariusu Paua : OK then, oh just remember "Wind Up the Music Box" I'll be honest that puppet can be a crazy creep when trying to get away so remember to Wind It Up...

Boo goes to the Prize Corner camera and noticed its now going down very slowly and did a tiny shriek and holds the "Wind Up button"

Mariusu Paua *still on the phone* : But anyways you should be good, See you until Night 3 *hangs up*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *in serious worriment* Ok calm down child, You gotta survive and that is a- * heard something in the hallway and flash his light and saw Mangle* Oh no! *puts on the Anime Freddy head*

Anime Mangle : Hey... Its OK little child... I won't suffocate you!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Y-You won't?

Anime Mangle : Yeah don't worry... *she takes off the Anime Freddy head on Boo's head* It's going to be OK child... Don't worry

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Ok...

Anime Mangle : So... What's your name young child? Nah actually Bonnie and Chica already told me, your Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid, Correct and your 7-Years-Old is that right also?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Yes those 2 are both right

Anime Mangle : And don't worry, I told Foxy all about you and she should be coming...

Anime Foxy : *comes in the office* So you must be that child Bonnie and Chica told me about huh? Pleasure to meet you young child, I'm Foxy

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : P-Pleasure too meet you too Foxy

Anime Foxy : My gosh, your so cute when you get real nervous, that's why Bonnie and Chica will inject you with some kind of medication which is top secret and we'll make you a slut just like the rest of us and don't fear you'll be getting used to having no bra and only wearing panties so we'll help you OK?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : O-O-Ok... *hears the sound of the music box going off* AH! I FORGOT TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX!

Anime Foxy : Don't worry I'll smack her with my plank, cause people call me in this convention a "Anime Pirate Fox" now get behind Mangle

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : OK.. *hides behind Anime Mangle*

Anime Puppet : I'm coming for you Night Guard!

Anime Foxy : *got her plank ready*

Anime Puppet : *jumps out*

Anime Foxy : *smacks Anime Puppet with her plank real hard actually knocking her out*

Anime Mangle : Ok child you don't have to worry no more...

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : OK...

Anime Foxy : I'll be right back... *picks up Anime Puppet and takes her back to her box and shuts it tight with duct tape and came back to the office* She's shut tight so you won't worry about her anymore!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : OK *checked his time and its 5:55 AM* Hey girls I have to go now... Its 5:55 and I have to leave before 6 AM

Anime Mangle : I'll take you to the door *Anime Mangle said in a sweet way*

(Anime Mangle takes Boo to the exit and with that Boo left)

To be continued...


	4. Balloon Babe and Freddy being a jerk

Chapter 4: Balloon Babe and Freddy being a jerk

Boo comes back for his 3rd night and gets his 3rd phone call message

Mairusu Paua (On the phone) : Uh hello? Hey you doing wonderful! Most people don't last this long, well what I meant by that is that they didn't die, That's not what I actually meant... Anyway I won't talk quite as long cause the animatronics are getting more awake as they were since you first started working here... so I'll let you get back to work... *hangs up*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : THAT WAS NOT ENO- *heard Anime Bonnie in the vents*

Anime Bonnie : Hey child how are you doing? *comes out from the vent and comes up to the child*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Oh... Well I... Doing fine...

Anime Bonnie : Are you sure? I don't think that sounded like a "Doing fine" response

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Well... Its going to be hard becoming a... Slut like all of you... *sweats a little*

Anime Bonnie : Don't worry, Me and Chica will help you get used to it, Chica won't be here yet cause she's baking you a Medium Cheese Pizza *smiles at the child*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Thanks... *smiles lightly*

Anime Bonnie : Good child and also Future slut of Freddy's Anime Convention

Anime Chica : *coming out of the vents with the Medium Cheese Pizza* Here you go young child, your Pizza *sets the Pizza on Boo's desk*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Thanks Chica... *opens the box that has the pizza and takes the slice and started eating it*

Anime Balloon Boy : *sneaks up to Boo's desk and takes the batteries*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *finished the slice of pizza and picks up the flashlight* Ok lets see if Freddy is over there? *flashes his light but it didn't work* Huh?

Anime Balloon Boy : Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Hah- *gets punched by Anime Chica straight in the face and takes the batteries and puts it back in the flashlight*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Thanks Chica... *flashes light and noticed Freddy*

Anime Freddy : Agh! Watch where you flash that light!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *flashes it a couple times*

Anime Freddy : HEY!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *flashes it a few more times*

Anime Freddy : Alright that's it I'm coming for you Night guard!

Anime Bonnie : *grabbed the knocked out Balloon Babe and threw her and it hits Anime Freddy*

Anime Freddy : *gets hit and fell* Agh! Your going to regret this Night Guard! *gets back up and goes back to the show stage*

Anime Chica : Don't worry child we'll keep you protected and safe from Freddy *she smiles*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *smiles and the times hits 5:55 AM* Gotta go girls

To be continued...


	5. Aggressive Golden Duo

Chapter 5 : Aggressive Anime Golden Duo

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid returns for his 4th Night and his 4th Phone Call

Mariusu Paua (On phone) : Hey good job Night 4... Hey be careful this night... cause The Golden Duo is now waking up this night... and make sure to be quick about the mask! Be QUICK!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Hmm I wonder what he men- *noticed Anime Golden Freddy in-front of Boo*

Anime Golden Freddy : *blinks her eyes*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : AH FUCK YOU *puts on mask* OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK OK?! NOT OK!

Anime Golden Freddy : *grabs the mask roughly and rips it and grabbed Boo by the shirt* Not Nice Night Guard!

Anime Golden Freddy is about to kiss and suffocate Boo until...

Anime Foxy : *whacks Anime Golden Freddy with her plank*

Anime Golden Freddy gets knocked out and dropped Boo on the floor

Anime Foxy : Are you OK kid?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : I believe so... *tried to get up*

Anime Foxy : *helps Boo up* Don't worry... Mangle is taking care of Springtrap

Back in the backroom Anime Mangle is strangling Anime Springtrap

Anime Mangle : YOU! DON'T HURT! A! CHILD! *while strangling Anime Springtrap*

Anime Springtrap : *being strangled hard* L-L-LET M-ME... GO!

Anime Mangle : Do you promise NOT TO HURT That Child? *she said angrily*

Anime Springtrap : *shook head yes*

Anime Mangle : GOOD! *threw Anime Springtrap to the wall*

Back in the office Anime Foxy is protecting Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid while eating a Medium Pizza that Anime Chica gave to Boo 4 Hours ago when its 4 AM

Anime Foxy : Did you enjoy the pizza?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : I sure did Foxy

With them chatting Anime Mangle came up to the child

Anime Mangle : Well young child... this is it One more night and you'll become one of us now! Our Future Slut!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *little sweat*

Anime Mangle : Don't worry young child we made another medicine injection where when we try to kiss you while teaching you about sex as we turn you into a slut, You won't suffocate and die at all!

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Ok... I think I'll get used to it...

Anime Foxy : Good young child and future slut of Freddy's Anime Convention, you'll do wonderful

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid *weak giggle*

Anime Mangle : *pats Boo's hair*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Thanks Mangle

Anime Mangle : I did that so you can be able to cheer up and such *she smiled*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Do you think when I get injected with that medicine do you think Freddy, Balloon Babe, Marionette, Golden Freddy and Springtrap will get along well with me being turned into a slut...?

Anime Foxy : I'm pretty sure though, But I'll take care of them * she giggled*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Thanks Foxy, well the clock says 5:55 AM, I'll get going to the exit, Mangle assist me to the door

Anime Mangle : Of course *helps Boo to the door*

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Bye Mangle see you tomorrow night, and where's my position in the Anime Convention cause your in the "Teen's Cove for where the teens like to play with you"

Anime Mangle : ...We haven't found you a spot yet so you'll be with me for a while, OK?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : OK thanks Mangle! *Boo leaves the Anime Convention*

To be continued... In a freaked out way...


	6. Anime Boo

Chapter 6 : Anime Boo

Boo arrived for his 5th and final night until Bonnie and Chica are in the office with the needle that has the medicine which Bonnie is holding, but when Boo got the phone call when he was listening Mariusu on the phone... Died... when one of the Anime Golden Duo suffocated him...

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : Heh... usually it only happens on Night 4... oh well

Anime Bonnie : You ready young child?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : I-I-I believe so...

Anime Chica : Don't feel bad, we'll still help you, alright?

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : O-Ok...

Anime Bonnie : Good, now take all your clothes off.

Boo made a freaked out face

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : I... what?

Anime Chica : She's telling you to take off your clothes, cause we are giving you Hot Pink panties to wear, here I'll take off your clothes.

Anime Chica takes off Boo's uniform which is his night guard clothes

Anime Chica : Wow you really are a male! We'll we are going to fix that, Bonnie inject the medicine into his neck.

Anime Bonnie : Well young child this is it, time to be one of us, but a little reminder the medicine is strong so you'll be in a sleep mode for an hour cause the medicine takes time to change you.

Anime Bonnie injects the medicine into Boo's neck and then Boo went into sleep mode and fell onto the office floor

Anime Bonnie : Will he be OK Chica?

Anime Chica : Of course I'm absolutely and positively sure about this, and now grab the other needle so we can have this child non-suffocated when we are kissing him on the lips

Anime Bonnie grabs the other needle and injects it into Boo's neck on the other side

Anime Bonnie : I hope this works Chica can you take him which is now becoming a "her" to Mangle's Cove/Teens Cove?

Anime Chica : Of course!

Anime Chica carries Boo too Mangle's Cove when Boo is still in sleep mode while the medicine is changing him

Anime Chica : Mangle... Mangle! You in there? I need you to watch the child, he's in a sleep mode right now cause Bonnie injected him with the Anime Medicine and the Non-Suffocating medicine so he should be changing after every 15 minutes right now he's still a boy at the moment cause his sleep mode will be for 1 hour

Anime Mangle comes out from the curtains

Anime Mangle : I'll take good care of him and I'll watch over him really well

Anime Mangle takes Boo and puts him next to her while Anime Mangle brushes Boo with her tail sweetly

15 Minutes later Boo is still in sleep mode and started changing and his dong is now a pussy and now has F-sized breasts

Anime Mangle : Awww you look so adorable when your sleeping, and you look so slutty with your pussy and F-sized boobies, I'm glad we have a child that will look like one of us

Anime Mangle smiled while she was looking at Boo and another 15 minutes have passed and Boo's hair changed and it started to look like Anime Mangle's but instead Boo's hair is Pink

Anime Mangle : Awww your hair, now your even more cuter then ever

15 more minutes have passed and Boo has now grown pink fox ears and a Pink n' White tail

Anime Mangle : Awww, your ears and tail now your becoming like me and Foxy but only in a different color

The final 15 Minutes have passed and Boo's skin color is went from a normal persons color skin to the color Pink like one of the Anime Animatronics

Anime Mangle : You should be waking up anytime soon... our Non-Animatronic slut

Anime Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *groans* W-Where am I? And W-What happen?

Anime Mangle : Your in my cove little one

Anime Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : *noticed* Oh Ok

Anime Boo sits up and rubs his head and touched his chest

Anime Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid : H-Huh? Wh-what is thi-

Anime Mangle : *hugs her* Don't worry, I'll take care of you and you'll get used to it Ok?

To be continued...


	7. Extreme Worriment

Chapter 7: Extreme Worriment

Yoshiba: Man its been 2 days since we saw our little brother, I wonder what happen

Anne: I believe we made a terrible mistake for doing this

Jennifer: I bet we did, we are going to call the cops and find him where he is in that Anime Convention! What kind of sisters are we to him...

Anne: I know! (Picks up the phone and called 911)

Officer Barbrady: *picked up the phone* You've reached 911 what is your emergency?

Anne: Hi our little brother has been gone for 2 days and we sent him to an anime convention to work there for 5 nights to get a paycheck of $190.10 when he is finished and during his 5th night he hasn't came back after 2 days!

Officer Barbrady: *On phone* You mean Freddy's Anime Convention? Oh I believe you sisters made such a terrible mistake! Don't worry we'll find him somehow and return him to your home, OK?

Anne: Thank you so much!

To be continued...

Please note that for not getting another chapter done is that I now have school running back up again and I hope you all understand that your reading this, Thank You


	8. Teaching Anime Boo about sex – Part 1

Chapter 8: Teaching Anime Boo about sex – Part 1

WARNING! VERY SEXUAL! 17+

Anime Mangle: Alright our little Non-Animatronic slut, you ready to start the first night of your life?

Anime Boo: Ok, and how will we be able to do that?

Anime Mangle: Sex! And don't worry we will be very gentle with you.

Anime Boo: Ok... *she said in a worried way*

Anime Mangle: *holds Anime Boo's hand and they leave the cove*

Anime Bonnie: Ah there she is!

Anime Chica: The little non-animatronic slut we have been waiting for in our entire lives

Anime Foxy: She looks really slutty, but we will make her even more slutty, Put her on the bed!

Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica take Anime Boo on the bed and place her gently

Anime Bonnie: I'll start first!

Anime Boo: *blushes hard*

Anime Bonnie: Don't worry little one, I'll be very gentle with you, Alright?

Anime Boo : *nods head yes*

Anime Bonnie: Good, now close your eyes

Anime Boo: *closes his eyes*

Anime Bonnie: *grabs the rope and ties up Anime Boo's hands and feet on the bed*

Anime Chica: This is a great idea, I'll go get her a plushie *goes to the prize corner*

Anime Bonnie: *gets on the bed and starts kissing Anime Boo's lips* How does this feel?

Anime Boo: I-Its feels weird to be kissing by an anime Animatronic

Anime Bonnie: Don't worry you'll get used to it *continued to kiss Anime Boo*

Anime Boo: Mmmmm... *holding the kiss*

Anime Bonnie: Your such a naughty little slut, *holds the kiss* You make me so horny!

Anime Foxy: Easy there Bonnie, it's just a child so be careful OK?

Anime Bonnie: I'll do my best, to be very careful

Anime Chica: I'm back with a plushie... well its only the plush I got and its only me disappointingly...

Anime Boo: I'll have it

Anime Chica: R-really?

Anime Boo: Of course, cause your my frie- *noticed the ropes on her hands and feet* Um... why am I tied up?

Anime Bonnie: I did that, here *unties the ropes*

Anime Chica: *Comes over to Anime Boo and gives her the Anime Chica plush*

Anime Boo: Th-thank you Chica...

Anime Chica: Your welcome our little slut *kisses her cheek*

To be continued...


	9. Teaching Anime Boo about sex - Part 2

Chapter 9: Teaching Anime Boo about sex – Part 2 - Final

WARNING! VERY SEXUAL! 17+

Anime Chica: OK my turn!

Anime Boo: *makes a surprised face*

Anime Chica: Don't worry I'll be gentle with you.

Anime Boo: O-Ok...

Anime Chica *gets on the bed*

Anime Boo: *properly on the bed*

Anime Chica: *starts kissing Anime Boo's lips*

Anime Boo: Mmmmm...

Anime Chica: Do you love this? *continued to kiss*

Anime Boo: I... believe so...

Anime Chica: Don't worry you'll get used to it *she smiles*

Anime Boo: Mmmmm...

30 Minutes later...

Anime Chica: Oh that felt good don't you think so our little non-animatronic slut?

Anime Boo: I... I... I think so...

Anime Chica: *ruffles Anime Boo's hair*

Anime Boo: *giggles cutely*

Anime Chica: Awww *kissed Anime Boo's cheek*

Anime Boo: H-How many more night do we got left for me to be like this?

Anime Chica: Well... Forever!

Anime Boo: *sighs*

Anime Chica: Hey its Ok, you'll get used to it, after all we know your a kid... an Anime kid that is, you'll love this place as much as you'll like, ok? Our little slut? *makes cute eyes*

Anime Boo : Ok...

Anime Chica: That's the spirit! *kissed Anime Boo's cheek* Good night little one.

Anime Boo: Good night Chica... *falls asleep on her bed*

To be continued... In a good way


	10. Police on the Run

Chapter 10: Police on the run

The police were on the run to the Anime Convention and cops were going crazy to find that poor innocent child that was stuck in the convention until they found Boo's clothes on the floor and no stains or anything on it

Cop 1: My gosh! This seems rather odd that no stains or anything from these animatronics I really wonder what's going on

Cop 2: Hey I found something!

Cop 3: What is it?

Cop 2: Its two injection needles!

Cop 3: Oh no... what have these animatronics done to him!

Cop 4: Once we know where this child is we got to turn him back to normal!

Cop 1: Yes I agree!

The cops heard a strange moan from the office to the back room

Cop 2: You hear that?

Cop 4: Yeah that sounds like its coming from the backroom

Cop 3: Should we check it out and I bet this is real serious

Cop 1: Yeah its better we go do it now cause we need to find that child

The cops go to the backroom and open the door slowly and with their flashlight on noticed that Anime Mangle is kissing Anime Boo

Cop 2: HEY!

Cop 4: GET YOUR LIPS OFF THAT CHILD!

Anime Mangle: What Child?

Cop 3: THE ONE YOUR KISSING!

Cop 1: GET OFF OF THAT CHILD!

Anime Mangle: Look I don't know what your talking about right now but you need to give privacy if your going to barge in like that!

After 25 minutes of arguing Anime Mangle finally gave the police Anime Boo

Cop 1: Relax little one we are just going to inject you with the antidote

Cop 2: Just relax and hold that plushie of yours

Cop 3: (he injects the antidote while taking off the hot pink panties while putting Boo's original house clothing)

Anime Boo: *passes out*

Cop 4: Its usually like an hour when he wakes up

Cop 3: Yep.

When the medicine was going through the police was taking Boo to his home and to his bed

1 hour later... Boo slowly wakes up while widely opening his eyes

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid: *groans* where am I?

Boo's three sister relief with delight

Yoshiba Pie Rabbid: We are very sorry Boo

Anne Fire Rabbid: Please forgive us little brother...

Jennifer Ice Rabbid: We are so sorry for treating you like this...

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid: Its ok my big sisters... Just be careful on what you do Ok

Anne Fire Rabbid: Ok anything will do for our little aggressive brother

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid: Heh! *sees a note on his Anime Chica Plushie* hey a note! Its from Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica

Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica: *in some echo tone* Dear Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid, We wanted to give you that plushie cause I thought you needed a companion to sleep with for your night when you get lonely at home, also you can come back when your like around 14 OK cause I can tell you were like 7 years old, so come back when you get the chance only in the morning alright? See you in 7 years, From your best anime friends, Anime Bonnie and Anime Chica

Boo Yoshiarta Rabbid: Aww how sweet they still remember me! *sheds happy tears*

To be continued! For one more chapter!


	11. Amazing Friendship (Ending)

Chapter 11: Amazing Friendship

7 years have passed and Boo is now at the age of 14 where he went back to the Anime Convention around 11 AM and he noticed there aren't any teens or adults in the Convention AT ALL and noticed a pizza on the table and went up to it

Teen Boo: Hmmm? A pizza?

Anime Bonnie: Yep just for you, Welcome back

Teen Boo: Hmm? *turns around* Anime Bonnie? You did this just for me?

Anime Bonnie: Yep me and Chica did this for you as a welcome back gift.

Anime Chica: Yep I hope you love it

Teen Boo: Aww thanks girls *sits down and eats the pizza*

Anime Bonnie: Not a problem, and you can comeback anytime as long even we are your friends

Anime Chica *hugs Boo*

Teen Boo: Thanks Anime Chica

and so... the Anime adventure has come to a close after being a freaked out Night Guard to Anime Slut and finally a normal teenager Boo will always be Anime Bonnie, Anime Chica, Anime Foxy and Anime Mangle's BFF's as for the others... eh... they're still jerks...

The End!


End file.
